


taste tester

by huggableashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overweight, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum gets a new job as a taste tester and meets luke along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely suck at summaries

Calum was so excited to start his new job as a taste tester. His mum had been bugging him for so long to get a job but nothing appealed to him. He didn't want to actually _do_ work. When he saw there was an opening at the local bakery for a taste tester he was ecstatic! All he had to do was eat delicious treats.

The bell on the door jingled as he entered the small bakery. A girl behind the counter looked up and smiled at Calum.

"Hello, I'm Amanda! You must be Calum. It's very nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Now since you're just starting, it's going to be a pretty easy day. Here's a list of 12 different treats and they're all lined up for you in the back. All you have to do is eat each one and then if you like it check yes on the list. If you don't like it then check no and later I'll ask you what needs to be improved."

Calum grinned. "Sounds simple enough."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it! Let me know if you need anything." Amanda left and went back to the counter.

Calum started to read everything off the list:

**Chocolate cupcake**  
**Red velvet cupcake**  
**Rainbow cupcake**  
**Cream cheese muffin**  
**Caramel cake**  
**German chocolate cake**  
**Lemon cake**  
**Strawberry sundae**  
**Rocky road ice cream**  
**Sugar cookie**  
**Chocolate chip cookie**  
**Triple chocolate brownie**

Calum was a bit concerned. He didn't know exactly how much he could eat of this. He pushed that thought aside as he reached for the ice cream first. He thought he should get to it before it melted and it would be easier to squeeze down before the others.

•••••

After a while, he had finished both ice creams, the cookies, brownie, and cupcakes. He had checked yes next to all of them, everything was so rich and delicious. He was currently halfway through the muffin when he realized how tight his jeans felt. He looked down and saw that his tummy had puffed out quite a bit. He took a deep breath and knew that he needed to unbutton his jeans before the button popped off. He quickly stuffed the rest of the muffin into his mouth and reached down. The button felt like it was welded against his skin, it was so tight. After a bit of a struggle, a faint pop could finally be heard as his belly flowed out a tiny bit more. Calum was relieved to have the extra room and his sweater was long enough that nobody would be able to see that his button was undone. Calum was starting to struggle though. He had saved the cakes for last and they were bigger than everything else he had already eaten. He was getting stuffed.

Just then Amanda popped her head through the door. "How's everything back here?" She smiled sweetly.

"Um, pretty good. I was wondering though, since the cakes are bigger I don't really need to eat the whole thing?" Calum asked hopeful.

Amanda frowned. "I'm sorry, Calum. I'm afraid if you can't eat everything then I'll have no choice but to fire you."

Calum's eyes widened. "No! I can eat it all, I was just wondering."

Amanda smiled again. "Oh, okay! I'll let you get back to work." She went back to the front again.

Calum sighed. "This is going to be just great..."

Calum had eaten the lemon cake first. It was delicious, but he was getting really full. He started on the chocolate cake next. With each bite his tummy swelled up a little more. He honestly looked pregnant. As he got close to finished the cake, his belly was begging for more room so it started to push down his zipper. He then started on the last cake. He basically shoveled it into his mouth. He didn't even take time to taste it, he just wanted to be done. When he finally finished he leaned back and burped. He looked down and you could clearly see his tummy through his sweater. He groaned. Slowly he got up and walked through to the front.

"I finished." He grumbled.

"Excellent!" Amanda cheered. "As time goes on we'll put more on the list. Think you can do 15 tomorrow?"

Calum nodded slowly. He didn't even want to eat anything ever again after how stuffed he felt right now, but he didn't want to lose this job.

"Great! Oh, and here's an extra few goodies to take home with you." She handed him a paper bag. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Amanda waved goodbye as Calum trudged out the door.

He knew he was going to get fat.

•••••

As the days went on, the list got longer and Calum's stomach expanded so he was able to eat everything easily. However, this also meant that his clothes got tighter.

-

After two weeks his tummy had grown quite a bit. It was starting to hang a little over his jeans and love handles had started forming. His cheeks looked fuller as well.

-

After a month he could officially be called chubby and he was getting close to being fat. His jeans were now skin tight and couldn't be buttoned no matter what. His sweatshirt was currently the only thing that fit him, but if he raised his arms his belly would flop out. He seriously needed to go clothes shopping.

-

It was now a full three months since he got the job and the pounds had piled on like mad. He didn't go clothes shopping often, only when there was absolutely nothing he could fit into.

The bell jingled on the door as he waddled his way into the bakery. He hated to think that he'd gotten so big that he actually waddled. His thighs were so big and were close to splitting the seams on his jeans. He had a bubble butt that stuck out behind him and he was constantly knocking into things. His shirt looked like it could burst off, it was so tight. It wouldn't go past his belly button which revealed his muffin top that stuck out a few inches over his incredibly tight jeans. He even had a double chin forming.

"Hey Cal!" Amanda called. "Everything's ready for you in the back."

Calum smiled at her as he waddled past.

He saw different cakes, cookies, ice cream, etc. He still started with the ice cream like the first day.

After three sundaes his jeans started to feel unbearably tight. He was sucking in his belly too so it made it feel worse. He slowly let his tummy go and was relieved when his muffin top settled on top of his jeans.

Calum reached for his first brownie of the day and had only taken one bite when his he heard a pop and looked down to see his button had popped off. His belly bounced and jiggled as it settled with the new room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cal, I have to leave." Amanda rushed in the back room. "My brother just called and needs me for something. I need you to take over the front."

"What?!" Calum tried to say around the cupcake in his mouth.

"You'll be fine, okay! Just make sure you wipe your face before you go out there." She laughed before leaving.

Calum quickly cleaned his face and waddled to the front. He was relieved to find only two people sitting eating and nobody was in line to purchase anything.

Calum's belly growled. He had barely started eating in the back so he was really hungry. He looked down and saw his belly poking out of his shirt. He tried to pull his shirt down but it was no use. It wouldn't go past his muffin top. He hoped nobody would notice.

Calum looked back up when he heard the door jingle. A boy with blonde hair walked in and up to the register. Calum recognized him as a regular. Calum always peeked out into the front when he was working and as far as he knew this boy came in daily.

"May I help you, sir?" Calum smiled making his chubby cheeks more prominent.

The boy smiled in return. "Yeah, can I get two large chocolate cakes, a dozen cupcakes, and one scoop of vanilla ice cream?"

Calum's eyes widened. "Having a party or something?" He asked while typing in his order.

The boy chuckled. "Not really."

Calum was confused but decided not to ask. He went to the back and brought back the two cakes and cupcakes. When he waddled back to the counter he saw the boy looking him up and down while smirking. Calum blushed and set the treats on the counter. He got the scoop of ice cream and handed it to the boy. He paid and took his treats to a table and sat down.

Calum figured that the boy was just going to eat his ice cream before it melted. He was so wrong. 45 minutes passed and the boy was still there. He had finished the ice cream after five minutes and he's been staring at Calum ever since. Calum was getting really uncomfortable.

"Do you need anything?" He called.

The boy licked his lips. "Yeah, actually. Why don't you join me over here?"

Calum was stunned. "I'm working."

"Nobody's here. You can take a little break." The boy held out a seat.

Calum slowly waddled over and sat down. The chair creaked loudly and he blushed. He hoped it could handle him.

The boy smiled and sat back down. "I'm Luke by the way."

"I'm Calum."

"Nice to meet you!" Luke exclaimed. "Please, help yourself." He opened the box for one of the cakes.

"Don't you want any?" Calum asked confused.

"Honestly, I got them for you. I've seen you a few times when I came in before and I just think you're so cute." The boy looked into his lap. "I've been wanting to ask you out but, um, yeah..."

Calum smiled. "Really? Well I'd love to go out with you sometime."

"Yes!" Luke beamed. "In the meantime, here." He pushed the cake closer to Calum.

Before Calum could say anything his belly let out a loud growl and he blushed before digging in.

After another 45 minutes he had eaten both cakes and was halfway through the cupcakes. He was a little full but he definitely had more room left.

His belly was begging to be let out of his jeans, the button creaking faintly.

"I know you're sucking it in, Calum." Luke said beside him.

Calum stopped chewing immediately.

"Let it out, babe." Luke bit his lip.

Calum finished swallowing what was left in his mouth and slowly let his belly out. Once it was settled he did a heavy sigh of relief but it was too much for his jeans to handle and the button flew off. His belly oozed out a few more inches into his lap. Calum's face started to get red, he was extremely embarrassed.

"You're so beautiful." Luke smiled. He reached his hand out to touch his belly but then decided against it and brought it back to his side. "How 'bout I pick you up Saturday at 7? We could go get dinner and then see a movie."

"Um, yeah. That'd be great." Calum said nervously trying to cover his belly.

The two boys exchanged numbers before Luke left. Calum couldn't believe it. He had just popped a button off his jeans and this guy was still interested?


	3. Chapter 3

Calum smoothed out his brand new bigger shirt and smiled when he saw it fully covered his belly. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had gotten a new pair of jeans as well but after his nonstop eating the past few days, they were tighter than when he first got them.

He was fixing his hair when there was a knock at the door. He grinned and waddled to his front door. He opened it and Luke was standing there playing with his lip ring.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." Calum replied and locked the door behind him.

They walked to the car together and Luke held the door open for Calum. Calum sat down and pulled the seatbelt out really far. He buckled it and then started pulling on it, trying to get more comfortable so it wouldn't cut into his belly fat so much. Once he was settled, he looked over at Luke who was in the drivers seat.

"You look beautiful." Luke smiled softly.

Calum blushed. "Thanks."

"Do you like Italian?" Luke asked.

Calum nodded.

"Awesome! I know this great place and it's only a block down from the movie theatre." Luke said as he started the car.

The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence, the radio playing softly. Once they pulled into the restaurants parking lot, Luke hurried out to open Calum's door. He held out his hand and Calum smiled before taking it. The button on his jeans creaked when he struggled to get out of the car.

Calum laced his fingers with Luke's when they went inside.

"Reservation for two under 'Hemmings.'" Luke told the hostess.

She nodded when she saw the name. "Right this way."

They were led to a nice booth next to a big window. Calum's tummy brushed against the table as he slid in to the booth. Luke watched and smirked.

•••••

They finished their food an hour later. Luke had insisted that Calum should eat until he was full and instead of being full he was stuffed. Calum groaned as Luke helped him out of the booth. He was so bloated that his shirt wouldn't cover his muffin top now.

Luke helped Calum buckle his seatbelt in the car and they drove the block to the movies. Once they were parked, Luke helped Calum out of the car again.

Luke insisted on purchasing the tickets. They decided on a random romantic comedy that they both could make fun of throughout. Luke also insisted on buying snacks. Calum groaned.

"I already ate dinner. I really don't need any snacks." He pouted.

"Oh come on, you can't just go to a movie and not get snacks." Luke raised his eyebrows.

Calum gave in then and let Luke get whatever he wanted. He got a large popcorn, two candy bars, a small Coke for himself, and a large Coke for Calum.

They sat in the last row of the theatre so they'd be sure not to disturb the other handful of people who sat closer to the front. Luke sat down easily in the large chair while Calum struggled to squeeze his ass in between the arm rests. The chair squeaked from all of his moving from trying to get comfortable.

Luke fed Calum a fistful of popcorn. Calum was surprised by the action but immediately chewed and swallowed. Luke smirked when Calum opened his mouth for more.

It continued throughout the whole movie. By the end, the popcorn was empty and both candy bars were gone; all consumed by Calum. Luke still had half of his soda left but Calum has finished his.

As the credits started rolling, Luke jumped and stood up. "That was the dumbest movie ever." He chuckled.

"It was your idea!" Calum laughed. He put both his chubby hands on each armrest and pushed up, attempting to get out of his seat. His eyes widened when he didn't even budge. He made a frustrated noise as he kept trying to push up, but his fleshy sides felt like they were stuck in the seat.

Luke licked his lips as he watched. "Here, give me your hands." He took Calum's pudgy hands and pulled as hard as he could. Calum groaned when he still wouldn't move. After a few more tries, Luke was panting and Calum's face had gone red from embarrassment. "Let's try... one more... one more time." Luke panted. Calum nodded and Luke pulled with everything he had in him. Calum gasped when his sides were finally free from the tight hold of the chair. His butt was still stuck, but he could manage that on his own. He let go of Luke's hands and wiggled his butt and pushed until he was free.

"That was so hot." Luke moaned. Calum's eyes widened. "I know we barely know each other, but would you want to get fatter?"

Calum hesitated. He had never thought about purposely gaining weight. He always just ate whatever he wanted. Of course, he always played with his belly in private so maybe gaining more weight would be a good thing.

"Yes." Calum mumbled and looked down.

Luke smiled. "I can help you. I could feed you and everything."

"Okay, but I'd only be comfortable with that if... If you were my boyfriend."

Luke's smile widened. "I thought you might think it'd be too early, but that's exactly what I was thinking. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Calum grinned and leaned in to kiss Luke. Luke kissed back and wrapped his hands around his new boyfriends belly. He grabbed fistfuls of his fat and started to poke it and feel it in between his fingers.


End file.
